Once A Dream Always An Achiever
by xlilslayerx
Summary: A callous time was the 1930s of America. The Great Depression brought many lives to the brig of starvation, including the two brothers of Miami. Matthew and Alfred didn't know what to expect as their lives was thrown into the downfall spiral, but as time draws on they have to face obstacles of catastrophic consequences with only the clothes on their backs and each other.
1. Prologue

_A time of consternation, yet a time of constraint; no one ever wanted to believe the truth of the rumours, but everyone had heard of them. Undaunting in the minds of countless hard-workers, knowing exactly what was happening in their times of stooping trust… Knowing just what was going on in their world, but refusing to believe. _

_The year was 1929. The roaring 20s, coming to a wondrous close as throughout the prodigious triumph which had made the world such a marvellous place, such a marvellous time, to live in. It was a brilliant time filled with the beginning of understanding technology, making everyday life more exciting and dramatic. It was a time of wealth and excess. Everywhere you looked you could see the joyous laughing of families finding a new home, a new possession, a new member coming towards them. But that was why the rumours were never believed. 'We are in the time of moving forward', they would say, 'The break out of humankind. We will all live in our own homes, make our own money, and live the life we deserve.' The sweet American Dream. The strong will needed to keep determination, sanity, and above all else, hope. The life we all pleased… Well, we pleaded for anyway. A predicament year was 1929; one which calamity and catastrophe rose onto the horizon before anyone could ever change their viewpoints on those precarious gossips…_

Just like the average morning of an average day, this morning was filled with the chill of a golden autumn breeze drifting along with the company of crisp leaves and the vicissitude weather from the ambrosial summer warmth to the brisk yet magical time of alluring reds and lenient browns. As each new colour faced the icy ground of the Earth, the scurrying shuffles of hurried workers would pass by and crackle the fallen rainbow into confetti which could celebrate the season. The sympathy of crunches with the orchestra of human endorsements as life beaming across the streets brought the exuberant natural characteristics of life to spring all around and into the hearts of incognizant aborigine. Even the flowers, though wilting into a slumber until the beloved spring is redeemed, break into a chorus of smells to tend to the ignorant urbanite whilst they heave away into the reckless and distasteful jobs which they must suffer to keep their new inventions running. Could they reach into their minds? Couldn't the ungrateful humans just once stop to look around at the beauty which surrounded them? Life was good; stocks were high and bankruptcy was low, but still the lustful greed conquered through their souls to the point where money was all that brought value anymore. It was the money they wanted, they needed… and it was the money that they would soon loose. Not even the rapturous rise of the astonishing sun over the silver sterling clouds could save them of their fate. Wind howls its' warning, rocks trip to stop them, but it was all down to this day:

Tuesday 28th October, 1929.

In this thoughtless time lived two young men. Ordinary, average, it was a given that these two oblivious burghers were indifferent to the others. But, these two were different. They were not the sort of people you would see around the working class of Miami. They shared everything: their home, their job, their blood, and their lives. They were twin brothers. Family as close as they were was indeed rare among the times they lived, especially when they were in the fragment of their lives where they were old enough to enjoy life's golden opportunities, and young enough to fulfil everything their fresh souls could ever want. However, they did not live such brilliant lives, but stuck to the humble decision of working for their own. To work and save immensely until they could afford their American dream. They shared their dream too. Such a brotherly bond could never be broken.

Th eldest was older by three hours and was known by the name of Matthew Williams. A hard worker, but never truly noticed for his sedulous. Matthew wasn't the strongest, nor the wisest, but he had the brightness and passion of a true human. Unfortunately, he was cursed with the shyness and quiescent of a young boy at his first day of school, leaving him ignored when he was talking or even unnoticed by any of his peers. Every now and again, he'd be confused for being his younger brother, despite not being pure identical twins. His brother, who had been named Alfred F Jones, was a much louder other half. Everything was exaggerated. Alfred loved being the centre of attention and had an often adroitness of getting into fights. He contrasted his brother's personality in every way, but there was nothing he cared for more deeply than his reticent twin. They shared built and height, as well as skin colour and their terrible eye-sight, but everything else was contradictory. Matthew possessed a long, wavy sea of exquisite pale blonde hair, growing a lengthy ahoge which twirled like ballet dance steps from his centred parting, and errorless violet eyes of majestic perfection, staring devotedly through you like a vast oceanic sunset gleaming with superlative chalk. Alfred adorned enticing dusty blonde fur of a captivating lion cub basking graciously in the enflamed aurora with a dainty cow-lick ahoge placed messily yet stylishly in his right sided parting which represented his own sense of individuality. His eyes did not stare through you so tantalizingly, but mesmerised the bestowal to rivet and gawp as they shone with the brightest blue sky you could ever imagine, one which only the mystical fairy-tales possessed and sent a cosmic beam to the viewer's heart. They were both robust, but the contrasting personalities put their strength into different categories; Alfred was younger, foolish, and if someone ever tried to provoke him he would cretinously fracas. Because of his vexing, Matthew would end up being brought in, despite not looking like him exactly, and his strength would need to be used to defend himself and his identity. Positively, his younger half did have his uses with his strength. When the overemphasizing puerile used his stamina purposely in work, the boss's would be exceptionally pleased. The downfall was his ability to cause fights; they would always lose their jobs after that. Well, Alfred would, but the brothers stuck together tightly and so Matthew would also quit his job and help Alfred look for a new one… Or find a new one for him was more often than the prier. The only steady job they had was their first job at a brewery, but prohibition had left them unemployed. Ever since then they have been jumping to and fro in hope for steadier work. Mostly they would use their handy robustness for railroad working or mining, but as soon as the railroad was built, or the mine had been mined out, they were once again left at the beginning. Neither had any qualifications for any better, Alfred was excluded and left to work while Matthew did not continue to college, so travelling around Florida was their life until they could finally find a suitable environment for the both of them. Finally, Matthew had found the perfect, steady job of factory work for them both. They were ecstatic that they could decisively put their lives back in order and settle in Miami, no longer using their hard-earned savings for travelling. Factory work was difficult, but soon they found themselves pacified to their new area and brought a strong sense of dignity everywhere they walked. No one ever tried fighting with Alfred as everyone was friendly and tolerant of him so it didn't take long for the friendliness of the environment to brighten the men up and work especially assiduously. The factory worked on building radios; a clever invention that, thanks to the roaring 20s, was a huge seller and had a lot of profit going into the manufactures and thusly, the workers. On such a salary, combined with the fact that they shared their bank accounts, it wasn't long until the twins found themselves living the life that everyone wanted in the 20s. The bought a statuesque home in the centre of Miami, ready to fill with many possessions of rarity and expenses. They started talking about getting the furniture they wanted, and even a car when possible. Their mortgage on the house was affordable with their job and any furniture bought would be easily manageable in monthly payments. Although Alfred did enjoy the spending spree he could afford to have, Matthew kept his share in the bank for safe-keeping, 'just in case'. Everything was perfect for them… They would have never expected their demise to become so harsh.

Just like the average morning of an average day, the morning was filled with the chill of a golden autumn breeze drifting along with the company of crisp leaves and the vicissitude weather from the ambrosial summer warmth to the brisk yet magical time of alluring reds and lenient browns. Matthew and Alfred rolled up their sleeves are began work as usual, uncultivated of the hellish event that was just around the corner.

Tuesday 28th October, 1929.

Rumours of falling stocks were just that; the past decade had given so much hope for the people of America, why would it suddenly disappear? Although Alfred was whimsical, Matthew was precarious. What if the sudden technological era used up a lot more money than they realized? The thoughts pondered at him all day long. He was smart and the more he contemplated the possibility of a downfall of stocks, the more logical his ideas seemed to become. Perhaps his conscious would calm if he was placed in a sense of security from the bank workers. After all, he had entrusted their savings with them since they landed this job a few months back; they were trustworthy enough to ask about the stock rumours. At least, he hoped that was the case. Perhaps he should remove his savings to stay on the safe side; they had saved up for so long that loosing it all now would have been the worst possibility that could ever fall upon the two brothers.

Matthew glanced to his right. Alfred was working with his usual abhorrent beam, not caring at all about the world around him or the down sides of life. Matthew envied his ability to stay so optimistic. He always smiled and laughed with his fellow workers, always got the attention he wanted all the time, despite being selfish at times… He was always such a hit with woman too. You could see the female workers batting their eyes at the clueless man; always trying to hold his arms to feel his muscle or trying to ask him to dinner. But Matthew didn't care about that. After all, there was already a woman he loved: Marian Roberts. His ceremonious gaze turned passed his blatant brother and to the dishabille window, opening out the beautiful world of the female workers; but only one shone out from the enticing room… Only one angelic beauty who had claimed his heart so tremendously. She worked eminently converged on the technological feature, not once wavering as the other females giggled beside her and tried getting her to join conversations. Her exceptional beauty was one that was always noticed by the other employees, both man and woman, but somehow she had noticed him. Matthew's momentary look bestowed itself into a stare as he studied her once more for the nth time they had known each other; she had remarkable pale skin, white like the calmest snow, emphasized by the enraptured brown eyes of a galloping young doe: full of life and living, energized and graceful. When he first locked optics with this mysterious, bewitching pair of orbs, he was hypnotized by their radiance. But, the first touch of her stunning crispation of desirable vivid orange, one which matched the winsome sunset, was so smooth, so perfect, that Matthew had no choice but to listen to his expeditious heart and fall in love with her. Personality wise, she fixed every aspect Matthew wish he could achieve, but without the emphasized pestiferous which fitted his louder brother's: She was fun-loving, energetic, kind, strong, sometimes selfish - but there was no such thing as the perfect being. Although, she was perfect to him. The inobtrusive twin had finally realized that her perfection wasn't something he could hold onto forever if he doesn't do the right thing, so he had decided that it was time he had asked her to marry him. Tonight, he was going to take out his savings and buy the engagement ring she deserved; one which was just as beautiful as her if it were possible, and take her out for the best, most romantic dinner she has ever had to finally propose. The discussion about it with Alfred was brilliant as Alfred very much liked Marian, so his blessing for their wedding was instantly achieved. Even if Matthew didn't understand it, Alfred wanted his twin's happiness much more than his own; he knew that one day they would have their own families to care for and would probably separate. Marian was gorgeous and everything Matthew could ever want and more; Alfred was certain that this amazing woman would never be found twice, so when the opportunity for his blessing had occurred, he had slapped his brother on the back and told him it was about time he had grew a backbone and asked. With a satisfied grin he gave his brother a bear hug and wished for the best, but he was almost certain that she would accept anyway.

A sudden realisation struck Matthew hard; He couldn't do anything about it until after work and the last thing he wanted was for his peers to notice him slacking. However, the quiet man knew that he wasn't going to be noticed anyway unless his louder half made a scene. Sometimes he may as well have been invisible. But, as said before, he only wanted one woman to notice him; no-one else mattered. He put his strength to work and began making the frames of the gigantic piece of new-age furniture, ignoring any splinters he received through the sharp wood as he softened them down to a wonderfully smooth state. Only one of the hundreds of other brawny workers, yet still a vital role of workmanship for the accomplished factory; that was who he was. The responsibility he possessed for such a miraculous manufacture filled him slowly with pride. With the new era of technology hovering over them, it was a great honour to become a part of it, even if it was only a job.

"Yo, Matthew!" The string of the elder twin's thoughts were severed as he felt an identifiable new pressure collapse over his shoulder, knocking his concentration and work completely, "Don't you think you should be getting out soon? I mean, today's the day you make that bearcat of yours into a wife; you need to get your handcuff!"

"Please quieten your voice, Alfred; I don't want her to find out before I propose…" He pressed his finger against his lips to emphasis his statement, looking over the dirty blonde's shoulder to the murky window where he could see his one and only still cautiously working.

"Dude, calm down. She won't hear me." Even if this is what he claimed, Alfred still partially listened and brought his voice down lower. The radiant blonde pushed his brother kindly from his aching shoulder and turned to face him.

"I know. I'm so nervous, eh. What is she says no?" The trepidation of rejection was obvious in his elder's eyes; they shimmered with so much uncertainty and lack of confidence that Alfred just couldn't help but reach out and take away some of the fear, forcing it into his own stomach. He was scared for his brother too.

"Do you love her?" Alfred suddenly asked. Matthew didn't expect such a straightforward question from his only family member; it threw him slightly.

"Of course I do! Why else would I be going through with this?" He exclaimed full-heartedly.

"Does she love you?" These strange questions confused the quiet man. Asking if someone else loved them was a little… He began to twirl his fingers together innocently.

"Well… She has told me-"

"Does she love you?" He repeated, this time more forcefully. The force of his words jogged the chalky eyed stutterer into the perfect posture for his hands to drop soldier-like to his sides.

"Yes." That was more like it; the straight, confident answer that Alfred wanted to hear. It brought a satisfied grin to casually caress his dusty face.

"Then don't be worried; you're practically married anyway. All you need are the bands." With all the time they spent together, the only true difference that will happen between the lovers was the move from her house into theirs, along with the fact that Alfred would finally have a little sister to protect when he needed to, "Listen, I've spoken to the boss; he says that he'll let you have a early break this once so you can have a better look at the rings before everyone's on lunch. That is as long as there's someone who can take over, so I volunteered for you."

"Thanks, Al, but what about your own work?" Matthew gasped at his brother's sudden selflessness. All Alfred did was inch his grin wider with a slight chuckle emitting from his throat.

"I'll manage. Now scram! Get that ritzy doll of yours something keen, ya goofy idiot." Knowing his brother's gratitude, Alfred pushed against his back and forced him to start moving towards the door. Matthew couldn't do much against his brother's powerful push, so instead he glanced back only briefly with a pleasing smile before heading out.

However, under his quirky beam and exaggerated laughter, the robust younger was terrified for his blood-relation. So many questions pounded through his head and so many different situations played out in the attention-seeker. He wanted to believe that everything would be ecstatic for him, but the shaking of his knees was something that he could only try to hide away; out of everything in the world, the only thing he wanted right now was for Matthew to find the perfect ring for his perfect girlfriend and for her to continue her wondrous kind words and finally say yes.

* * *

Everywhere he looked the persevering plebeians of the nation gallivanted. The richer gals and their wealthy mothers roamed around with a glinted gaze across all of the expensive and wealthier products elegantly placed along the many shelves of extravagant shops. Woman looking ritzy and beautiful with spendthrift clothing, accessorized polished jewellery taking the spotlight upon their wrists, necks and ears, proving to the lower class that they are the ones who you must bow down before. They were snobs yet every one of lower standards wished that they could become one… To live like kings in this ever growing world. As each step Matthew took brought him a foot closer to his glamorous destination, the smells and noises of light-hearted life provoked the senses of the love-struck man: Freshly baked bread from the near-by bakery bringing the fulfillment of hungry workers looking for a succulent snack whilst on their breaks, the sound of galloping horses taking lovers and families over the pleasing hills to witness the page of hundreds of smiling people; such a scenic time that he lived in, Matthew thought. Striding along with his murky work clothes and roughed hands from the sander he used, the nobles of the area pitied his rugged look and snidely stuck their noses up and him, but Matthew couldn't care less about their egotistical annotations; he was only focusing on his first destination: the jewellery shop.

He wanted to glimpse over the diverse options of which was to offer before deciding on a price range; it didn't matter how much a ring was if it was the perfect selection for his angelic lover. So this is what he did. Staring over the many glamorous collections of striking gold and silvers, each patiently yet eagerly awaiting their moment to shine brightly on an elusive hand. However, none of the tolerant trinkets beamed dazzled enough to catch the wanting eye of the chalk eyed male. He frowned in annoyance.

"Is something the matter?" A voice broke through Matthew's immense concentration. With a jolt, the amber blonde beauty stared up to the owner of the composed intonation and reassembled his equanimity. The man before him was of a young age, his hair dark brown like the trunk of a transcendent tree in solitude and fixating eyes blooming with the forest green leaves that would be found on that isolated tree. Over his average frame he wore fine silken polar white robes, free of crease and stain.

"No, but perhaps you can help me? I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Does none of my collection suit your tastes?" With an indication with his arm, he glided the pale-toned limb over the many rings glistening in the case. The customer only grimaced and shook his head. Receiving the negative response only caused the store clerk to send his own disapproval over.

"Is there anything else? I want a ring that is… elegant… unique." He sent another glance over the rings censoriously with a note over how similar each one looked to the one next to it. Repetitive. Conventional. His girlfriend deserved more. The request was slightly selfish, but the ashen skinned owner didn't complain; he understood exactly what he wanted.

"Well… I can see what I have in the back room… Wait here." He set off into the unknown of behind the counters into the spare room, only allowing the shy man to listen closely as he rummaged around, speaking in an unknown language to him. After only a few minutes, he re-emerged from the depths of the dark space holding a diminutive white felt box strongly in his hands. No words were spoken between the men, but as he placed the box before Matthew with an undemanding smile, something told the glasses-wearer that this would be the perfect symbol of marriage. He gingerly took the box from its restful state and opened it, revealing the stupendous finger jewel. Inside rested a dazzling silver band, plain but ideal, with an encrusted gorgeous emerald gem, scintillating, lambent. It was not the pure beautiful diamond that was traditionally worn, but this helped fulfill the unique quality Matthew had hoped for. As he audibly gasped, the young man presenting it smiled approvingly.

"This ring is from my homeland, Egypt. One of the earliest known emerald mines was found near the Red Sea. It is said that the great Queen Cleopatra wore emeralds such as this as she reigned." The accented man informed.

"It's… Beautiful. Yes! This is perfect! How much is it?" With an expectant glint in his eyes, Matthew closed the box once again and passed it back. However, as the Egyptian man claimed its return, the grin he once wore shattered down.

"Unfortunately, due to the value of this ring, I am unable to sell it for monthly payments; it must be one full payment in order to purchase this ring." The amber-blonde knew exactly what this meant. Either he couldn't afford this ring, or it was going to take away everything in his bank. Was it worth it for his love? Yes; he would spend everything he had if it was to make her happy.

"Okay. How much is it?" He repeated, this time with little glitter sparking his joy.

"$600."

Matthew's heart pounded in his chest. $600? That was a lot for someone who had only been working a few months. He may just be able to afford it, but it would mean that any plans of marriage would have to be placed on hold. At least until he had his next few pay checks… without a certain deafening brother needing to borrow some of it.

"… Could you perhaps keep hold of this until I come back from the bank?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you." With the deal sorted, he set back out of the moderately luxurious shop and headed to his second destination.

* * *

'That's strange…' The confused man wondered quietly, 'What's going on?' As he became in range of the familiar bank, Matthew couldn't help but notice the herds of people chaotically entering the moderately sized place. They screamed and chanted at the poor bankers, begging for withdrawals like they were addicted to a drug which their lives craved for a fix. What was happening? Searching around, all he could witness was panic-stricken faces with fear roaming across the atmosphere throughout. There was only a small corridor of tables which separated this profounding anarchism from the terrified traders of wealth.

"What do you mean, _I'm all out?!_" An alarming voice hollered. Matthew spun his head around to the frightening deep tone. Before him stood a man of six feet, his rugged hands bawled up in anger as he leant in furiously towards the aghast diminutive female sitting, shaking, at her desk.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but… there's no… no money left in… your… account…" She whimpered. His face grew red. Like the murderous beast he had become, his bawled fist sprung up to the collar of her crimson dress and vice gripped her quivering body. Matthew gasped; he had to do something! Trying to push between the dreading blind-eyed audiences, he could feel it in his stomach that he wouldn't make it before something terrible happened.

"Do you think that some _woman _is going to tell me about my money? You thieving little tramp; get my money or else I'll-"The man couldn't finish. Quicker than anyone could register, a silence fell upon the place. All it had taken was one startling sound, a chorus of screams, and the smell of smoke. Everyone gazed in the direction of the frozen paled man holding the front of the young woman's dress.

"Or else, _what_?" Just beside them, another man challenged him. This man wasn't as tall, or as brawny, but the killing intention that flowed around him as he held his semi-automatic was enough to cower every single person who was trapped with him. With an ice-cold intense stare, the blonde man's finger's twitched on the trigger, grabbing the attention of the, now petrified, monster.

"Big brother!" The girl called with her shimmering green eyes wide with gratification.

"Let her down." He seethed coldly. With no hesitation the man followed orders and released the younger woman, making her fall down back onto her chair with an 'oomph'. The elder brother glanced over the frozen members, keeping the same dominating glare as he placed his gun back into his belt.

"Alright, now listen," He began, "When in my bank, you abide to my rules. Form a single, orderly line to your designation. No pushing, screaming or arguing with my workers. Anyone who does so will be kicked out for good, with or without your deposits." Within second the many customers of the bank obeyed, ordering themselves in a manner which could have made you wonder if there really was any screaming a moment ago. Sighing in relief, Matthew broke through the crowd and headed in the direction of the man in charge just as he turned to leave again.

"Mr. Zwingli!" He called, trying his best to be louder than his usual self, "Mr. Zwingli!" After a second time, the angered blonde turned to face where ever his name was coming from. As he spotted Matthew, his face instantly became friendlier.

"Oh, Mr. Jones, I haven't seen you for a while. Is this just a friendly visit? Because I'm very busy at the moment." The Swiss pointed out.

"A-Actually, I'm Matthew, eh… And yes, it is a business matter."

"Matthew? Oh, Mr. Williams, I'm sorry for the confusion. Come, follow me; we'll talk in my office." Accepting his offer, the chalk-eyed man quietly followed behind his long-term banker. In a very short while, Matthew found himself going through a plain white door into a humble room, consisting of only a desk, two chairs and a medium-sized storage organizer in the corner. It was a neat, clean room, but without decoration or comfort. The Swiss recommended a chair, earning a hushed thank you as he accepted it and sat down.

"So, what do you need, Mr. Jones?" The blonde asked as he sat across him, placing his hands firmly onto the desk.

"Williams… I want to withdraw some money, but I was hoping I could see how much I have in there first, please."

"Oh yes, Mr Williams. Of course, one moment." Mr. Zwingli orderly stood up and turned to his filing cabinet, pulling open the metal work in order to find the 'W' section needed.

"Here we go." He whispered to himself, taking out the wanted file, "Mr. Williams, according to this," Opening the paper, he scanned the file quickly, sitting down back in his cheap seat, "You have $815. How much of this did you wish to withdraw?" $815? That much? Matthew could feel his joy rising; he could afford both the ring and the dinner!

"All of it please." He beamed, knowing that his girlfriend will be so thankful for this night. Sure, he wouldn't be able to get the fanciest place, but he'll find somewhere truly acceptable.

"Hmm…" The banker suddenly became considering in deep thought, "Well, although there have been a few problems recently, I can try and get your money out now. If not, then I'll give you how much I can get and just come back tomorrow and I'll give you the rest."

"Oh… Thank you, Mr. Zwingli. I need at least $600 for right this moment, if that is possible." Concern filled the elder brother quickly, but a tiny uplift in the Swiss's features began to help him feel a little better.

"Alright. Wait here." As quickly as he sat down, the mint green eyed banker stood up and headed through to the front of the building.

In a few minutes, the same cropped-bob banker strided into the unadorned room, pursued by the young female worker who was not too long ago threatened to the point where tears almost spilt.

"Aber große Bruder, sind wir schon kurz auf Geld! Du kannst nicht geben ihm so viel, oder wir müssen noch mehr Kunden beschweren!" She spoke in a foreign language which Matthew couldn't understand, but judging by her distressed phizog, this was what she wanted.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Wir erarbeiten etwa. Wenn irgendwelche Kunden zu klagen beginnen, werde ich nur schmeißen sie raus." The brother responded as calmly as he could. Matthew wondered what they were talking about, but decided that it had to be a private conversation if they were talking in another language, so he didn't ask.

"Here is your $600, Mr. Williams. You will have to come back tomorrow for the other $215." His voice was slightly angered. Taking a hint that there was no way he could argue about the rest, Matthew thanked the Swiss and left the siblings to their discussion, quickly exiting before anymore shots were fired.

* * *

At long last, the night descended upon the nervous wreck of a man. Nothing could describe the twists and turns his stomach was facing as his palms sweated and his head became light. Without the money to buy the expensive meal he had hoped, Matthew had to make a tough decision: Wait another day to receive the money to afford it, or choose a new, inexpensive way to propose. He voted for the second; he was emotionally prepared to propose and so he couldn't wait another day. With his finest clothes pressed and fixed up, his glowing locks neatly brushed and the ring box present in his silver tail-coat pocket. The cautious lavender orbed male paced the floor quietly with careful mumbling to make sure he didn't forget anything, or mess up his words as his, much more relaxed, brother lounged humorously on the cushioned settee with an amusing grin plastered on him.

"Dude, will you calm down already?" Alfred mused loudly. Matthew only glared at him.

"Calm down? How could I be calm in this situation?" Although he tried to shout over his brother's chuckles, Matthew couldn't change his delicate voice from the lullaby whisper he was cursed with, "So much could happen…" His paces came to a complete halt, allowing him to face down to his blood relation, "I don't know what I'd do if something goes wrong."

"If something goes wrong, then you change it to make it go right." Surprising his older brother, the gleaming blue eyes spoke in a less obnoxious booming voice than usual, and though he still wore his stereotypical grin he replied in a serious way that Matthew could understand that he was trying to advise him.

"And… What if she says no?" This was something that neither men wanted to think about, but it was the worst case scenario.

"Then… She obviously will lose out. I mean, who would give up the chance to have me as a brother-in-law?" He joked with a roaring laugh. Matthew stared for a few seconds, but visibly relaxed; his brother knew a way to turn something serious into something comical and help him understand that he was just as worried, but optimistic about it.

"I hope Marian knows what she's going to get with you as a brother-in-law."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred glared drolly.

"Exactly how it sounds, eh." Matthew matched his glare, placing his hands onto his hips with a broad smirk. The dusty-blonde man slowly rose from his cosy place on the sofa, matching his elder's height.

"Well, I'll be more of a hero to her than my big pushover brother!"

"You couldn't beat me, _little brother_. How many fights have you ever won against this pushover?" Matthew mocked whole-heartedly. Their bantering continued for a while more before Alfred had finally decided it was time to settle their debate, grabbing Matthew like an American footballer and punching his sides lightly.

"Alfred! You'll ruin my jacket!" Matthew laughed, trying to pry his brother off. Once he was removed, their chuckles lowered to hearty breaths as they calmed themselves down.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you," Matthew spoke after catching his breath, "The bank was in utter chaos earlier! I wonder what happened… Even Mr. Zwingli said that there were problems. He couldn't even withdraw the money I wanted."

"Do you think it has something to do with the stocks declining? It's not like Vash usually has to deal with problems."

"It could be. The rumours are very harsh now days; I wouldn't be surprised if a few people were being extra cautious about it." Truthfully, Matthew was cautious too. He wished that all of his money could have been withdrawn, but it couldn't have been helped if Mr. Zwingli had encountered problems.

The heads of both blonde brothers quickly whipped towards the front door as the bell rang stridently.

"Looks like your bearcat's here." Alfred smirked, pushing against his back strongly with a brotherly pat, "You better not take any wooden nickels!"

"I'll try not too… I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Dude," Suddenly becoming serious, Alfred threw his hefty hands onto Matthew's shoulders, grabbing his undivided attention. "You're going to go through with this. Marian is a lovely woman and I don't see her saying anything but yes to you. Don't be so scared about it." With one last smile exchanged between them both, Matthew unperturbed and answered the door.

"Good luck!"

* * *

With the one last call of goodbye, Alfred found himself slouching alone on his settee as he listened to his brother stride out. He shook his head and sighed; Matthew really was too panicky sometimes. Although he believed everything he said, Alfred was fearful for his brother too, but he knew from witnessing their love that she was most likely going to accept.

Frankly, the shorter-haired younger had enough of the nerves and wanted to settle down for the night. His boss had made him do the extra work to make up for the time loss from Matthew wondering out early, leaving the younger worn out to the bone. With a high-raised gorgeous moon resting behind the pillow clouds, Alfred watched the leaves of the trees rustle in the lullaby wind for a second before leaning over the end of his inviting settee to twist the knob of the recently placed radio. After the irritating static was sorted and the channel of the local news station found itself playing into the ears of the relaxing man, he collapsed back down - face first – into the silky pillows, only listening to the emitted voice as he tried to wonder to sleep.

"… _And for the latest news, hundreds of banks and factories have had to close down in this catastrophe as the declining stocks that have been rumoured hit rock-bottom. Many citizens are in a wide-spread panic as they are trying to force withdrawals from banks without any more money…' _

His head pelted up. Was he really hearing this? No more money in the banks? If this was the problem that Vash was telling Matthew about… Then did he even have the rest of his money anymore? Oh no… What about his own savings? He didn't save much, but he did store away a few dollars just in case! He leant in closer, catching every word the announcer said.

'… _Shops have been ordering payment for furniture upon customers who have been paying monthly; anyone who cannot afford to pay off their debt will be forced to have their belongings repossessed. Not only the shops, but banks have also asked that all mortgages and debts are paid…'_

Repossession! No… There was so many items that Alfred had been paying off monthly; there was no way he could afford them all instantly! Not only that, but the house too? They were still paying off this house. This was bad.

His sky eyes grew wide.

He may have acted dense and optimistic, but even Alfred knew what would happen if they didn't get the money. They'd lose everything: The settee, the radio, the furniture… The house. The home which they had worked so hard to finally achieve… It was going to be taken away.

'… _And so, these horrific chains of events have lead to the destruction of many businesses and, consequently, many lives too. It has just been discovered that this unfortunate day has been named as a title that shall go down in history: Tuesday the 29__th__ of October, 'Black Tuesday'."_

* * *

She giggled kindly and entwined her arm gently into his own. With a gleaming smile gracing her lips, her tender eyes sparkled for his liking, her love emitting through her affectionate voice as they casually gaited along the park's stony walkway. Her prodigious white dress swayed in the little wind, giving a meritorious vibe of relaxation between the pulchritudinous couple.

"It's okay, Matthew; I don't need to be treated in some ritzy restaurant to be happy with you." Marian grinned cutely as she played childishly with Matthew's fingers with her own. All the older male could do was blush at her kindness.

"I wish I could treat you, though; you deserve the world." He gently pulled his hand closer along with her own and kissed her temple affectionately.

"Even if I did, I don't want the world… I only want you." Keeping her eyes gleaming into his own, she leant slightly forward to return the favour to him, but stopped when there was a considerably diminutive gap between their precious lips, "By the way, if we are not going to where you had originally planned… Where are we going?"

"I may not have been able to afford the original plan, but I can still surprise you, eh." He teased handsomely. She elatedly pinched his nose, feeling his serene skin basking between her knuckles benignantly, tempting her to kiss along his lenient features divinely. There was something tantalizing that attracted the young lady as his musky maple scent wandered beyond her sense of smell. Such a beautiful masculine smell he had…

"Come on, this way." He led her along the darkened path into a smaller, secluded area of their destination. Not too long after, Marian found herself being pulled down a stone lane towards an over-whelming, outstanding, gorgeous view over a shimmering lake under the harmonizing moonlight. Surrounded by resting flowers and climbing trees, no one could bother them in this mellow time as the scintillating diamond of the atramentous blue sky aluminized against the reposing blanket of water.

"Oh… Matthew, it's-"

"It's for you, mon amour." Taking her precious hand in his, he brought it up and kissed it gently, not once removing his alluring gaze off of her bashful eyes.

"Thank you… But why do you want to treat me so badly? You know that you don't need to." She shy-ed away with every word, taking her gaze off of his from only a split second to take in the beauty of their surroundings again.

"I told you: You deserved to be. I love you, Marian… and, I want to prove my love for you." He took in a deep breath, still holding tightly onto her hands, "So, Marian Roberts," In one swift motion, the taller male swooped a lengthy leg under, falling onto one knee before his love.

"Oh, my g-"

"Will you marry me?" Before she could answer, he removed the ring from his pocket and presented it to her.

"Y-You want us to be wed? Matthew, I… Yes. Yes!" She threw herself down to his level and closed their gap in a tight embrace. It took a few seconds before Matthew had fully comprehended her answer. She said yes… She said yes! With the widest smile he could have ever created, the moved his arms to hold her against him, so close that he could feel both of their hearts hammering against each other, reaching out for each other. Suddenly, he could hear a strange noise from beside him: the sniffling of a tearful girl. Matthew unlocked their hug and brought a tender hand to her cheek.

"Please don't cry." His voice was pure. Gently wiping a tear that had fallen down her pale cheek, she held it in place.

"I'm just so happy." Marian's orbs glistened towards the emerald ring still in its case, hinting carefully just what she was thinking of to her beloved. Listening to her want, he let her go and removed the band from its protective casing, then held her left hand to glide it on effortlessly.

"It's so beautiful, Matthew. I love it so much. I love you!" Without warning, she forced her body forward once more and kissed him passionately. The purity of his courteous lips against her gelatinous own swoon the courting couple intensely, allowing their minds to race along with their magnificent heartbeat and keep themselves interlocked with one another; all they could feel between them was the love emitted exaltedly from their fiancé. The proud male carefully glided his arms down her back into a tighter embrace whilst the truculent female fiddled lovingly with his silken locks.

"I love you too, Marian."

_Everything was perfection for the young lovers. A new engagement, awaiting a new life together as the rising moon shone down… Little did they realize that the callous moon shone a blood-red curse upon the clueless individuals of the disastrous world which they lived in. Every abounding plant rustling around them tried to warn the pitiful humans of the reckless years to come, but why did no one take the time to look around and listen?_

* * *

**Hello everyone, my name is xlilslayerx and this is the first chapter to Once A Dream; Always An Achiever. Thank you for reading it, I would love to hear your feedback! It took me close to three months to complete, so don't expect the next chapter in a hurry, unfortunately. However, I hope to be able to make the future chapters longer than this one (Prologues are usually short anyway). This is a NON-PAIRING story, with the small exception to the OC Marian.  
**

**Mathew Williams = Canada  
****Alfred F Jones = America**  
**Vash Zwingli = Switzerland**  
**Little Sister = Liechtenstein**  
**Jewellery Shop Owner = Egypt  
**

**Thanks for reading, I'll see you soon!**

**-xlilslayerx-**


	2. The Increasing Downfall

Wednesday, 29th October, 1929

**It didn't** make any sense. If this was such a major economical downfall, then why was everything so silent? Alfred checked all around for any sign of distress, anger, sadness, but no matter where his gaze travelled, he could not find one single sign of emotion… Not a single sign of life in the precarious people. In contrast, he couldn't see any positive emotions portrayed on their deadpan display. Worry? Anxiety? They may have been clouding the hearts of the civilians, but each of them had their own state of mind; one which could not break under the pressure of what may lie around the corners. However, even Alfred was brought to this level. His usually shimmering sky eyes were dim with little emotion; his usually over-exaggerated movements toned down to an ordinary stroll. Even his handsome face twisted to a loose scowl in place of his glistering smile.

Unfortunately, the silence was shattered by the disheartening cry of a weeping child. Alfred's weakened soul turned to gaze upon who made the dejecting sound; what he saw both shocked and saddened him. In the light of the rising dawn, yet in the coldness of the unwelcoming breeze stood a young mother, holding her tearful boy in whatever cloth she could find. Her face was grievous, but her clothes and face were not worn. As her soulless magnolia eyes locked with the doleful blonde, her weakened fake smile crawled horribly over her feature.

"Don't worry about us," She whispered hazily, "Michael will return… He'll come back and we will find a new place to live. So don't worry…" Despite her words of comfort, the baby's cry echoed darkly in the street, crying to make up for the sounds his mother's tears failed to create. Even with that assuring artificial grin, the heartbroken emotions crept up on her and escaped down her rose cheeks without any sign of stopping.

No matter how much it pained the sky-eyed twin to watch a young lady's tears, he knew he couldn't do a thing to help her. In the end, he just had to hope that she would be okay and leave her. Moving forward and without looking back; this was the only way he could maintain his strength as citizen next to citizen lost everything before his eyes. This wasn't what was meant to happen! The roaring twenties were meant to be the breakthrough of American history! Why was it leading to such catastrophic results? … What did we do wrong? Every step he took wavered his heart. There were two places he needed to go, but he had little hope that either was still running its brilliant business anymore. The first was a favour to Matthew; the second was a favour to himself.

He broke through the streets of lugubriosity until the bleak building he was directing to come to view. It was a hefty construction, but it had no eliminating feature which stood out to the world; it was just a bland brown-bricked building with wooden beams in the corners and a wooden sign reading the name of the bank. Without realizing it, Alfred had already gotten to the front door of this conventional domicile, only to find another presence before him, hammering steadily another wooden sign with the one sentence that could have broken the young man down to the point of severe despair: 'Closed Down'.

"Vash?" He called grimly. The second male turned at his name, yet continued hammering.

"Mr. Jones? I didn't expect anyone here so early." Although his monotone voice remained, the slight cracking in his accent began to form, showing his own forlornness unwillingly to Alfred.

"What's going on, Vash? Why are you closing down?" Suddenly, every movement the blonde-bobbed man made came to a complete halt. He didn't face his company, but Alfred knew that if he did, he would end up showing a side which the Swiss didn't want anyone to ever witness.

"All my hardship has gone to waste." He began, "I started with nothing, yet I somehow managed to pull through and open a bank; my bank. Just when I thought I had accomplished everything I had ever wanted, the stocks declined and money disappeared. After everything, all the money in my small bank was taken. There is nothing left." He dropped his arms and sighed heavily at his work. Watching his life suddenly vanish before him after all these years was even harder than the build up to get this life in the first place. How could something that takes years just disappear in a day? Alfred could only stare at the banker.

"Wa-Wait, don't joke around like this dude; it's not funny." He tried laughing it off as usual, but the harsh icy glare he got in return shocked him out of it, "You're serious? But, what about our money? What about Matthew's and my savings?"

"There's nothing I can do. Even if I gave your files to a new bank, there is no way they would allow you to take the money there."

"You're telling me… That we're completely broke?" He didn't need an answer as the Swiss diverted his gaze. The dirty blonde's legs gave out, collapsing his body to the ground cruelly.

"I am too, Mr. Jones. My sister and I are seeing about moving back to Switzerland and starting again since we have nothing left here. So, I bid you, and your brother farewell." Not waiting for a reply, Vash went on his way and left the dazed American sitting on the ground, looking down with a shocked and an unusually worried expression. This was the first time he really didn't know what he could do. This was a situation that even he couldn't understand. How was he going to tell Matthew that the $600 he spent on his girlfriend was the only money they had? He couldn't do it; he couldn't tell his brother and get him so worried… But then, he would have to. If his brother is kept in the dark, then it would only make things worse.

Still, what was he going to do? What were they going to do? No money meant no furniture, no home and no food. Standing back up from his collapsed position, Alfred adjusted his glasses and set on his grim way to his next location. If he was lucky, this will cheer him up even slightly. If he was lucky enough that they were not in the same situation as him.

* * *

**Each gruelling** step stole more and more of his happiness away. He studied the dusty fields of rotting crops and anhydrous soil; this wasn't what he was hoping for. All of the ripe crops were left for nature to decompose coldly; this wasn't what he wanted to see. The desiccated ground crunched underfoot, blowing up small dust clouds into his vexatious sky eyes and irritated, but the oppressed male didn't pay any attention. Callous catastrophe had affected here too… He hoped that it was only the crops affected to this level of harshness rather than the owner, but Alfred refused to believe what he already knew, and what he knew was that without these crops, she wouldn't survive.

Taking the steps up to the decrepit farmhouse, the darkness surrounding vividly distinguished itself against the recoiling moon, creating the audacity inside Alfred to enter the horror movie shack. The disregarded door was imperceptibly ajar, allowing the benumbed being to gently push it forward and creep inside. However, the shadowed room hid away all the treasures from prying eyes. But one treasure which shone out above the darkness was the kind silhouette of an introverted individual. She sat neatly on her knees with her surrounding possessions accompanying her as her tender hands picked them up, looked them over nostalgically and then place them aptly. Her tender teal eyes sparkled with the threat of oncoming tears, but she refused to submit into their will.

"Hey, Irunya." He smiled weakly. Jumping at her name, she looked up to see her companion sweetly glancing at her.

"P-Pryvit, Alfred…" She tried smiling back.

"What's going on, Irunya? Why didn't you harvest your crops?" He was afraid to ask, but it was an important matter.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to get any fruit or vegetables from me this year. After the hurricane in '26 had hit, the land had never been the same, but I've always managed to pull through. But… Now that Vash's bank has closed down, all my money is gone and I can no longer afford to harvest what I have grown." Her voice cracked terribly, but the horror on Alfred's face was almost enough for her will to crack too.

"T-Then… Let me help you, Irunya!" Alfred exclaimed, "We can hand pick them all if we have to! Just get all the tools we can and-"

"It's no use!" Irunya hollered uncharacteristically, "My land has dried up. I'm grateful for the offer, but it's too late. I have nothing left."

Vash had said exactly the same thing as Irunya. "There is nothing left". Everyone Alfred had become friends with were quickly leaving, every single one had lost their lives in a single day. In the end, even he could do nothing about it.

"So… What are you going to do?" He grimly asked.

"The only thing I can do. I'm going to leave and return home to my younger brother and sister." Packing the last of her items, she closed her bag with a saddened frown, "I'm going to miss you." She brushed a loose stand of her platinum blonde hair away from her icy cheeks and stood up. Alfred looked away briefly with his own paralleled scowl, breaking down into deeper despair.

"I'll visit you."

Turning back and staring at her with his woebegone sky eyes, now clouded gray with the dependency overcast cursing the usual optimistic sunshine which commonly graced him, she returned the desolation through her mitigated gaze.

"I'd like that."

Taking one last moment to fully comprehend the downfall his friend had been so cruelly placed into was the last straw for Alfred. This was too much, and he could no longer see the optimistic side of anything. He's lost his bank, along with his money; he's lost his farmer, along with his friend. Yet, there was nothing he could do. He wanted to do something to save everyone! He would do anything to bring the smiles back onto such a distressed damsel, as well as the petrified citizens of the land. Maybe… Like a hero. Yes… A hero who can save everyone and do it without needing anything in return. Everyone loves the hero.

"I… I'm just going to say one last goodbye to the old place…" Irunya unpretentiously strided pass without waiting for a reply. With one hand lying delicately on her large bosom to feel her rapid heartbeat and the other clutching the dirty doorframe once last time, she began whispering something tearful in her native language. Carefully, she stepped across the squeaking wooden panels with a heavy heart. No matter how he watched her Alfred could see the, once so energetic, female carry her fluctuated compassion around on her shoulders. She refused to cry, but the seconds were hours to her and it was hurting her like someone had just destroyed her home and was laughing in her face.

"Alfred," She murmured just loud enough to get his attention.

"Yes?" A few hell-like moments passed in silence as the tall woman turned back around, taking him in with a gentle, yet sad smile across her lips.

"Thank you for being my friend. I don't think I would have gotten this far without you. I mean, a female worker is not looked upon very kindly, especially farm workers, even more unmarried. So thank you for taking care of me to this point; I hope we can see each other again one day." Before Alfred could speak, Irunya strided off with her head held high and her beautiful short locks blowing smoothly in the morning wind. It wasn't long before he found himself, once again, alone in a place that once meant so much to him. All he could do was stand there in silence. No thoughts traced his mind, no words rolled off of his tongue and no emotion escaped down his cheek. He stared at the spot she stood not even a moment ago, just wishing that things could return back to normal, to the time when he laughed with her… But, he couldn't. Irunya was gone.

* * *

**Matthew opened** his dazzling chalk eyes with a huge smile basking on his lips. Yesterday had been the greatest day in his entire life. He had proposed, and she said yes! Almost skipping out of the bed and into the kitchen, he glanced around to see everything in order without a single sound in the house.

"Alfred's no doubt still asleep," He thought out loud, "I can't wait to tell him the great news!" He hummed a single song as he prepared for the morning, taking out everything he would need to celebrate with a delicious breakfast of pancakes and maple syrup. If he had enough ingredients, then he'd make a second batch for his brother too, that way they could talk over the rare morning dish about the wedding plans.

Something felt odd to the blithe beau. Usually he'd hear something from Alfred's room, whether it be snoring or banging against the wall from his constant fidgeting, but he could not hear a single peep. It was deathly silent. Getting slightly agitated and bothered at the lack of noise, Matthew gave up on his cooking preparation and set off towards the polar white board that locked away the square rubbish-tip of a room known as his younger brother's bedroom. Finally he knocked, gently at first, but louder with each unanswered one.

"Al? Al, wake up, I'm making breakfast. Its pancakes, so how many do you want?"

"…"

"… Alfred?" With too many unanswered calls for comfort, Matthew pushed the door open slowly to reveal the wanted answer. But before him, all that Matthew could see was magazines of comics sprawled on the floor, clothes half escaped from the drawers and a duvet thrown messily over the bed without a single person to enjoy it's comforting warmth. Where was he? Alfred!

In seconds Matthew found himself ignoring the half mixed paste on the kitchen table and sprinting into his own bedroom to throw on some clothes. His brother was gone! He was never awake so early in the morning, what could he have needed to do that was so important that he couldn't even tell his own big brother? The possibilities were racing through his mind like a herd of zebras; each one overlapping the next until it was one jumbled mess. He needed to find him!

Just as he threw the door wide open, a familiar presence bestowed themselves before the heart-racing man.

"Woah, Matthew, dude! Why are you so wound up this early in the morning?" Breaking out with an exhausted, yet relieved, sigh, Matthew relaxed once more and stared sternly into his annoying brother's eyes.

"Why am I worked up? You disappeared without a single word! I was damn worried!"

"Well, I'm back, so calm your socks." Extrinsic to the usually bellicose being, Matthew watched his dear brother push pass him with a frightening scowl forced upon his face. Something terrible was bothering him. He followed his young brother into the living room where he sighed and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Alfred…" He whispered, slightly nervous around his sibling's depressive state.

"What is it?"

"I… I was making pancakes…. So… How many do you want?" It was awfully awkward, but Matthew just wanted to break this tense atmosphere. After a short wait, Alfred finally answered.

"I don't want any."

Something in Matthew snapped.

"… Al… You better tell me what the maple is going on with you. You left early, you're moody, and now you don't want pancakes! Where did you go?" The tense atmosphere of his older brother's disapproval was getting to the lion-mane haired. His glaring eyes piercing his body like sharpened knives, his arms crossed like a mother with an infant child. No matter how much Alfred wanted to hide his findings from his brother, he knew that he'd find out one day. Marking his natural frown, he sat back up and leant forward so his elbows rested casually on his knees.

"Matthew… I really need to talk to you." He started. Matthew's dark scowl deformed into a worried grimace and he sat beside Alfred calmly, allowing him to speak.

"E-Everything's gone, dude. Yesterday, just after you left, I was listening to the radio. They started talking about the declining stock rumours and… They're all true. The stocks are gone and manufacturers are calling all payment for the furniture they have sold."

"A-All payments? But we haven't fully paid half of our furniture!"

"That's what I was worried about! So, this morning, I went to the bank early in hope to catch Vash and withdraw everything we had… But…"

"But?"

"… But Vash hasn't got any money left in his bank. He's closed down for good." Matthew's face grew dangerously pale. Was this all true? They had no money?

"Heh… You almost had me there," Matthew forced a smile, "You shouldn't joke around like that!"

But he could instantly tell that this was no laughing matter. Never in his life had he seen Alfred's disapproving glare so cold. He dropped the false smile as well as his bottom lip.

"You're completely serious?" He questioned more as a statement, "And there's more to it, isn't there?"

A simple nod from Alfred concluded his fears.

"I also went to see Irunya. I thought that, maybe we could secure some food just in case for the worse, but even Irunya is in trouble. The recurring draught has destroyed all of her crops, and all the ones that did survive and grow can't be harvested because she no longer has the money to do so. Now, Vash and his little sister, as well as Irunya, are all going to move away. We have no money, no food, and soon, we may no longer have a job or a home."

Nothing more could be said. If this was all true, then what Alfred ended with could very well become right. Without a bank, the manufacturing company they worked for will become at a loss. They won't be able to pay for materials… They won't be able to pay their workers. They'd be left with no choice but to lay them off, or even worse, to close down completely. Where will that put them? They can't afford their furniture in the first place, but without a job they couldn't afford their home either! After so long of trying to find a place which will be stable for them, a place of acceptance, and already it's being pried away from their grasp. Life really was a bitch.

"What can we do now, Mat? We're sitting ducks here. I… I saw other people on the streets that have already lost everything. The tears and the screaming as they were helplessly watching others take away what had been rightfully theirs. It won't be long until we're next."

"… There is nothing I can think of right now. But I will try and work out a solution. Right now, the only thing we can do is make our food last until we get paid on the 31st, then use the money wisely." Understanding the situation, Alfred nodded and made a mental note to restrict his diet in order to allow the food to last. He hated to admit it, but he was the reason they had to re-fill their cupboards on a regular basis.

No more words were exchanged between the brothers after that. Matthew went back to the kitchen to keep his mind occupied with cooking; Alfred just lounged back on the sofa without any emotion but fears and worry forcing themselves through his gorgeous features. Nothing could be done… He didn't want to believe that. He was always so optimistic, so a positive breakthrough will reveal itself in time… Right?

**Friday 31st October 1929**

After three gruelling days of rationed food and repressive states of mind, the twins thanked through a prayer that their pay day had finally come around. They worked even harder than usual, hoping that the newly found motivation of work would please their boss enough for a raise, though they knew that it was farfetched. Still, they pressed on whole-heartedly. Many workers had left because they could no longer afford to live here; others were sacked since the company hadn't had the money to afford to pay them anymore. Yet no one could dwell on what they had, but hoped that the downfall of stocks was just a one-time motion. That way it could build up once again and allow the citizens to go back to their normal lives. It would pass.

At least, that was the optimistic of things.

Pessimistically, everyone knew that the worst was yet to come. So many people had become unemployed in such a short time; so many people had lost their homes and broken their families. What was once beautiful scenery of roaring calamity had become the loathsome view of destroyed catastrophe. Someone up there had been displeased with the newly found knowledge of technology. Things were changing from bad to worse and one could only hope that they weren't the next ant under the magnifying glass of eradication.

Matthew wiped his sweaty brow and sighed. The extra energy was almost impossible to find with such little food in his system, but he took his brother's sanguine attitude to heart and tried to use it as motivation for his own outlook.

Just one more side of sanding to do, then he was done for the day. He placed all his pressure into the rough sandpaper as he worked his hardest against the oak plank. When he first started, he would get many agonising blisters, cuts and splinters, but now he was used to it and his tender skin improved to become coarse; perfect for the sort of job he had to do. Alfred, on the other hand, hammered the last radio's nails into place. His job worked his biceps enough to make them ripple after a harsh day at work, but it increased his strength amazingly in the short while they had worked here for. Pushing his bangs back, Matthew grinned at his finished work and placed the wood to the side. That was the last of it! Now all they had to do after a gruelling day was to go to the boss's office and get their hard-earned pay. He strided over to Alfred and waited patiently until he had finished too.

"Just one more nail and I'm off the clock, dude." He grinned without looking back to his older half, "We're going straight to the market after this, right?"

"That's right. We'll buy the food we need and pay off this month's mortgage. I'm afraid that the furniture we haven't paid for is just going to have to go."

"It's fine, Mat. We still have the bare necessities and so we'll live without the luxuries. That's it, done!" Placing the hammer back into its safest secured spot, Alfred brushed off his hands and turned around to Matthew with his familiar grin.

"You're pretty fine with this, even though you know that our sofa is about to be taken away."

"I'll be fine without it. I hope…"

Matthew chuckled lightly and ushered his brother to move.

"Come on. If we're lucky, we'll be able to pay for the settee before it goes. We'll see how much money we can spend first." Alfred smirked with an eager nod and headed straight to the office of his boss.

Calming down to present himself first, Alfred exhaled deeply and knocked on the boss's door. Not too long later, a gruff voice welcomed them.

"Come in." It called. Following orders, the brothers opened the piece of painted ply.

"Good evening, Mr. Adnan." The quietest of the pair spoke up gently. Hearing his name, the olive-skinned man looked up from his ever-lasting paperwork.

"Hey, evening boys!" He grinned, "That time of the month, huh?"

"That's right, Sadik!" Alfred loudly replied. The stubble-chinned elder chuckled lightly and placed his pen down.

"Al, I've told you so many times, you need to call me professionally. It's Mr. Adnan!"

"Aw, come on, dude. It's after work hours now!"

Sadik grunted lightly and shook his head in defeat. There was something about the grinning fool that he liked, something that made his mood lighten up in the most difficult situations. He stood up and stretched; the damned paperwork had worked away his entire day and he was becoming sick of it. Having some enjoying company was just what he needed after such a gruelling day.

He grabbed his pen tightly and twirled it skilfully between his fingers before taking the cleanly filed brown sheets of materialized tree. Quickly, the Turk jotted down all the information needed and handed them over to their rightful new owners.

"Here you go, lads. Good work this month; I'm impressed with you both! Despite it being such a bad time, you both stuck to the job and continued flawlessly. So, I've added a few extra this time. Show me the same results next month and I may consider it becoming a permanent raise."

The twins grinned excessively. Even in such a harsh time, their boss was kind enough to talk about giving them a raise!

"Thank you very much, Mr. Adnan!" Matthew beamed for the first time in days.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Williams; you deserve it." Matthew grinned and bid his goodbyes along with his brother. Even if the days were wasting away and they were losing a lot of friends and possessions, at least they had a kind enough boss to let them keep hopeful and pull through.

* * *

**Back home** was a sight that had distraughted all the feelings of hope and happiness. In just a few days, they had lost almost all of their things. The electrical appliances for entertainment purposes were gone, along with most of the chairs and tables; each either taken by repossession or sold in order to make a little to pay the bills with. It wouldn't last long to do things this way, but at least it had helped the worst of the first few days.

With the new raise, they could afford to pay this month's bills and still have a little extra for food. This was all they needed each month. Luxuries were a thing of the past, and the quicker they accept that, the quicker they can move on and learn to live. This was the rule that the twins had decided to live by, and this is what kept them sane throughout the loss of everything they had. As long as they still had a roof over their head, they felt everything will be fine. Running water, an oven to cook on, and each other to keep safe, then they both can pull through anything.

A sudden knock on the door brought them both out of their thoughts.

"I'll get it." Matthew stated quickly as he headed over. Alfred nodded and continued to take the freshly bought food into the cupboards. It was everything they had just earned put into bare minimums, but at least they could live for a little while longer with all they had. Matthew strided along and opened the door to revealed a well-dressed black suited man with a clipboard.

"Is this the Jones-William's residence?" He ordered an answer with a disgusted look over his middle-aged phizog.

"Yes it is." Matthew answered confused. Who was this man? It didn't seem like a door salesman, or a repo-man, so what could he want? He picked up his clipboard and pushed it into Matthew's surprised face.

"I'm from the HetaHomes mortgage company. All late payments to mortgage as well as debts are being called in. If you do not pay up all of the money today, I am entitled to take your house away."

* * *

**Okay, so here is chapter 2! I'm not at all pleased with it, but I couldn't wait any longer. No, it's not longer than the prologue, but I guess I won't focus too much on the length of the chapters after all. I hope you like it anyway~**

**Irunya - Ukraine  
Sadik Adnan - Turkey  
**

**-xlilslayerx-**


	3. Determination

Matthew paled.

"Huh? What do you mean? We… We've paid our entire mortgage!" There must have been some sort of mistake! He hastily took the burgundy clipboard from the miserably annoyed tax-collector and punctiliously scrutinized over the paperwork. However, despite knowing that he hasn't failed to pay the mortgage every month, the defying paper on the ordinary clipboard shone out his name like a gold ring next to a rubbish pile.

"There is no mistake," He replied angrily, "Unless you pay up for the months you have not fully paid your mortgage, as well as the extra that the company has put it up by, I will evict you."

"But I have paid!" Matthew retorted, pushing it back into the devil's hands. The man scowled deeply. He had to do this in order to make his own pay and keep his own family under a roof; he wasn't doing it to be selfish or because he enjoyed it.

"I'm only doing my job! Unless you have proof otherwise, you need to pay the full amount – today – Or I will evict you!" He repeated irritably. It was always harder when the client could not co-operate… However, this happened more often than not now that money was fastly becoming scarce. If he could, the middle-aged man would allow them some time to come up with the payment. If only he could. Being the bad-guy to so many already suffering citizens was a toll he had to endure so his own wife and children will not become like those he removed from the neighbourhood.

As for Matthew, his heart raced with pure trepidation. There was no more money. The extra pay their boss had been so merciful to give them was used in order to buy the food. No more furniture that was of any value could be repossessed from the home as all the valued items had already been either sold or taken back already. What could he do? Absolutely nothing… But why was his name on the list, even though he had paid? He thought back deeply for any time he could have been mistaken.

"… What months does the paper say where we haven't assumingly paid?" He asked in a gentle yet stern voice. Understanding the want to come to terms or an agreement, the tax collector checked over the files.

"February, March and June of 1929 all have missing payments."

The chalk eyed male nodded and tried to recall the times he went to pay. During those three months, something happened and the money was unable to be registered. That was the only conclusion he could logically think of. There was no way he would go without paying the bills and mortgage! If he was unable to go and pay himself, then he would just ask Alfred. Either way, the mortgage would be paid.

"Here are the papers confirming that you are in debt with your mortgage during these three months too." He unclipped and passed over the three sheets of proof for the eldest twin to authenticate over. However, just one glance at the formally written document told Matthew exactly why he couldn't recall these months of missing payments.

In fine calligraphy at the bottom of the page was a signed name. Alfred F Jones.

Matthew knew what this meant instantly. The few times he had trusted his younger brother to care for the money and the payments while he was busy… He had used the money for something else and called a loan on their mortgage which could no longer be paid. All this time, Alfred had lied to him.

"Alfred…" Was all the shocked male could whimper. They couldn't afford to pay three months worth of mortgage! They could barely pay the one they had to pay today! What was he going to do? If his little brother had just told him that he didn't pay the mortgage, he would have sorted this before it was too late. But now it really was too late. They had no money. They couldn't afford to pay. They couldn't afford to live in their home any longer. The indignation forced upon Matthew through his disappointment and anger reflected dejectedly over his tired featured. He had tried so hard for the last few days to stay as optimistic as the lion-mane haired brother, but in the end he knew how tragic the reality really was.

The tax-collector frowned out of pity. It had been many times in just four days he had seen this terrible depression destroy so many lives, but something seemed different about these two young men. Something told him that nothing seemed to go right in their lives; that this home was their even break. Yet he was taking that away from them. It was a harsh and cruel situation he wanted to avoid, but no matter how much he passionately rejected this was the cold truth of his job. From the day the stock markets crashed it became every man for himself. The survival of the fittest.

* * *

**Alfred wondered with confusion **while he packed away all the food supplied they had finally managed to buy. Who was at the door? Matthew was always quiet, but it felt odd just how quiet he was being. Every jar his strength grip took and placed slowed in pace until he came to a complete halt. Something was wrong, he could sense it. For Alfred to be able to sense something bad always spilt excruciating news for them both. Finally he heard the almost inaudible shutting of the florescence white entrance, but the appalling feeling didn't subside. Gentle footsteps made their way towards him superlatively lethargic, making the American suddenly shift his weight in the awkward atmosphere. He didn't understand why he couldn't turn and face his brother, or why he felt the heavy burden of guilt rest unwelcomingly on his shoulders. The annoying beads of sweat formed instantaneously over his pale nape, fastly indicating a problematic situation. He rubbed them away, only to feel the scrutinizing stare replace them. Despite the sweat, the gaze sent a cold shiver down Alfred's spine. Finally coming to terms with the severity of the glance, he turned and equally stood up to his brother.

Nevertheless, the equality didn't last. Matthew's stare was ice. It stroke an unknown fear into the younger like he was staring into the eyes of a predator. He may had well have been. The shimmering gold locks Matthew possessed were dark, almost deathly… Imitating the deadly black of his brother's eyes in their purple cavern. Alfred didn't know how to react. Part of him wanted to coil away from his elder, part of him wanted to question it, part of him wanted to hide away in a hole, and part of him wanted to stand up to him and prove that he was no reason to be scared.

"I can't understand you sometimes." The edge of disappointment in Matthew's voice destroyed any bravery in Alfred's heart. He's done something wrong, yet again. But this time, it was with dire consequences. Somehow, his own voice was numb. There was nothing he could think of to do but wait for Matthew to continue until all of his questions had been answered.

"You can be such a screw-up. This time you've really done it," Matthew continued, "… What did you spend the money on instead? Eh?"

"What? But you were with me! We spent the money today on-"

"I'm not talking about that!" The sudden raise of anger in the usually calm twin stunned the louder twin silent, "I'm talking about the mortgage money! The money I asked you to pay the mortgage with! Instead you sighed for loans? We're in a debt I didn't even know about!"

Alfred's eyes widened substantially. Suddenly he understood exactly why his brother was mad. He wanted to lower his head in shame, but the glare of Matthew almost felt like two spears facing him. If he broke away for one moment he would be struck down. Once again he couldn't find his voice. No matter what he said, he knew his brother wouldn't approve in the slightest.

Matthew noticed the uncharacteristic silence and let out a throaty groan. Nothing could compare to the rage built up in his chest. He could scream if just one more thing crashed his world even more. He tusked and removed his callous watch on his brother only to turn sharply towards his bedroom and slam the door shut.

The younger was even more stunned at the sudden course change as he was left rigid and shocked in the kitchen. At least he understood why. How could he have been so idiotic to spend the mortgage money rather than actually pay the mortgage? He finally got exactly what had made Matthew so uncharacteristically bold. Without the payment of those months he had done that, they were in a debt which they couldn't pay. They had no furniture left of value as the repossession of monthly paid items had already been taken away or sold if they had already paid them off. Anything sold helped pay for the food and bills. They had no money to sort out the loan of the mortgage, so now… Now they were being evicted. And it was his entire fault.

**1****s****t**** November 1929**

Despite his anger, Matthew no longer forced it upon Alfred. He was used to being let down now; it had happened so many times. However, it didn't stop his younger twin's guilt from lapsing over and over. Both brothers blamed him for the disappearance of their home. And why shouldn't they? It was his own stupidity and by not thinking of what could happen which caused it. Now that the depression was sinking in further, Alfred realized that being so childish will most likely make things incredibly difficult for them both, with consequences which could lead to things much worse than just a loss of an item, but the loss of a life. He needed to start becoming mature, to start thinking properly before making rash decisions. It would be the only way he'll be able to survive along with Matthew.

Secretly, he admired his brother's ability to remain calm in tough situations, and how he can forgive quickly in order to find a solution to any problem Alfred had gotten them into. Alfred doubted that he'd be able to do anything right if he didn't have Matthew as his safety net. But this was his own problem. He couldn't rely on his older brother forever.

* * *

**Through pity, **the tax-collector had given Matthew one last night in the home in order to have their belongings together to leave in the morning. So, thanking him solely on the remaining good in his heart, Matthew accepted the fateful road they were forced to stride down. He strung up the sturdy rucksack full of his clothing, food supplies and other useful items and flung it lazily over his shoulder. There was a hollow in his heart he couldn't seem to understand. Despite the sickening luck he had, he didn't feel any sorrow or remorse for it. On the other hand, he didn't have any joy or happiness either. He was just… Numb of any emotion. He didn't know how to feel. Perhaps this was the same thoughts and expression Alfred had witnessed on his journey to the bank that one last time. Matthew could suddenly relate to every single homeless individual who shared the same fate as he.

Keeping without emotion, Matthew turned his back on what was once known as his bedroom and strided out silently. The same silent prowler passed by the second bedroom of the moderately small house, not tracing a single glance to the male sitting dully on the floor with an identical rucksack packed with necessities. Matthew wasn't still too angry to talk to his brother, but rather he had no words to say that would come to as any comfort. Alfred had witnessed this from a different perspective when he had seen Irunya doing exactly the same with her belongings. He tried comforting her and remaining positive, but his heart knew that there was nothing that could be done in order to help. Matthew didn't need to say false words. He already knew. Once he was set, he stood up and followed his brother out. Unlike Irunya, he didn't want to say goodbye. He had no attachment where 'goodbye' was needed.

"Matthew." He called calmly, "Where are we going to go?" Alfred had always been the leader for everything, but this time he felt the need to allow his brother to sort out any decisions needed. But, almost unexpected, Matthew only shook his head and continued to walk down the dusty morning path.

"I don't know. There is no where we can go. Until we make a plan, we can only turn to where our feet take us."

"What about… Our workplace? Surely we can-"

"How many employees have been sacked, Alfred? Every one of those employees sacked were because they had lost their homes. Without a stable place to live, Mr Adnan cannot allow them to work. It's a vicious cycle. You need a home for a job, you need money for a home, and you need a job for money." Matthew turned back to face Alfred for the first time since the argument. His eyes were distance and pale rather than the delicate chalk pastel they were usually. It sent a pain in Alfred's heart like he was watching the very soul of his sibling disintegrate, "Loose one and you loose it all."

"But that can't be! How do you know without asking him?" Alfred protested. Sadik was a great boss to them! Surely he wouldn't fire them… Would he? The declining stocks did make it harder to keep employees on, but… Did he really think Sadik would give them special treatment just because they were on good terms with each other? The reality struck Alfred horribly. There were hundreds of employees at the factory. Getting along with the boss doesn't change the fact that they've lost their home. They have nowhere to hold their money anymore. They were right back to where they had started when they came to Miami. Homeless and jobless. The only way they had managed to get their home in the first place was because of their savings from working all that time on railroads. A gruelling job which neither wanted to return to…

Even then the work places they had tried before all had mentioned that they need a household where they would live before they could have a job. For the home, they needed to keep what they had safe, which is where Vash's bank had helped. In order to get the job in the factory, Irunya had kindly allowed them to stay with her for a few days, as long as they helped work on the farm. They were so lucky to meet such great friends in Miami, as well as find the life they had always dreamt of instead of all the travelling. They dreamt of finding their own places and finding love too… But now their dream of finding a simple place to live had returned so quickly. Wait… Love. What was Matthew going to tell Marian? He lost his home and job! How will he ever be able to marry her without the money?

The realization was the worst pain Matthew had felt throughout the entire depression. Marian and he wouldn't be able to get married, even though she had said yes. Matthew hadn't realized he had halted any movement forward as the severity collapsed around him. His eyes finally brought back emotion and shone brightly… But not for a good reason. Alfred walked around to face him, curious at the sudden stop. When he saw his eyes, shaking and constricted from fear, sadness and heart-break, the younger male felt sick to the stomach. This isn't the type of expression he wanted to see on Matthew. Not ever. He didn't need to ask why; Alfred had already trailed his thoughts over to Marian but he didn't want to worry his brother even more until after the house was finished.

"We can go and see her," He suggested prudently, "And tell her what's going on."

Matthew didn't answer but turned his gaze interestingly to the floor, thinking deeply. Finally, after a few moments, he shook his head no.

"Let's sort out what we're going to do before we tell her." With this, Matthew dropped the thoughts and continued on his journey.

* * *

**Everywhere around the twins **were the unfortunate souls of similar citizens stripped of their rights, belongings and homes. Dirty and starved, these families had given up on any hope they had. It had only been three days, yet their morals were gone. They weren't used to living in such hard conditions as they were raised in homes with education and easy jobs throughout their lives, and so they were left with no experience of rough fights in life. Alfred doubted that many of these people would survive if they don't learn to strengthen themselves and fight their own battles rather than wait for the opportunity of survival to come along. If it ever did. Things were tough like this; living like every day was your last would only force you into further sorrow and dread. You had to fight and press on like you had a lifetime ahead of you.

He saw the battered faces of sleeping tramps as he passed by, knowing that those were the ones who understood the concept of living on the street. Fighting to survive. In the end, humans were animals who claimed territory and dominance like they hadn't evolved from primates in the first place. The time of peace was gone; it was destroyed a long time ago. The only hope they had was that they could find somewhere which will open up a branch of options for him and Matthew. Looking at how many had been evicted in just three days, both twins was beginning to doubt that Miami would be able to hold open those options.

Perhaps… They should leave Miami.

* * *

**After their lengthy walk**, the twins stopped under a bridge to rest. It was calm, tranquil area which contrasted the catastrophe of the past days, just like the lukewarm sun that beat it's welcoming rays sweetly onto the peasants below. It was almost like nature was sending their prayers and pity to them. How ironic that the days of such unhappiness brought out the beauty of a simple hot autumn day. Graceful, but almost laughable. The bridge was a simple walkway over a diminutive river, almost small enough just to jump over, but for authentic reasons they had one built. It was surprising no one had thought of staying under here in the first place; there was water and shelter if it rained. Although, it was not likely for there to be rain on such a humid day.

Alfred was the first to settle down. He collapsed onto the grass and sprawled out lazily, lying cosily on his rucksack as if they had been living out in the open forever. His restful orbs traced over the setting of the sky comfortable, forgetting about the mess of life just for the single moment so he could return to his usual loud, optimistic personality. Even in all the odds, Alfred forced a single smile to grace his lips for the split-second moment he managed to forget. Unfortunately, that moment didn't last. No matter how hard he wanted to just relax and take a break from the traumas, they were still there. Each cloud that slothfully passed by only made the young twin reminisce the countless times he and Matthew were laying like this together as kids, talking about what they wanted to be as adults… Life never seems to go the way they wanted. It didn't matter anymore though; as adults they understood the concept of the world and all the hardships it brought. The experience and knowledge made it easier to get through it all without regrets. Neither twin ever held grudges to each other either. It was an unspoken agreement in order for their brotherhood to never damage. After all, they have been best friends since the day they were born.

Matthew set up a careful area to build a fire in order to cook their food for dinner as Alfred contemplated his thoughts. By grabbing flammable debris such as sticks and thrown paper-based rubbish on the ground, he placed them all together into a neat, controlled area which would soon become a flame of pure survival purpose. He took two flat-edged stones large enough to handle and rough enough to cause the friction needed for the beginning spark. He set them up cautiously between his hands and rapidly scratched them against each other, breaking tiny particles of the sturdy pieces away along with the quickly extinguishing sparks. Starting the flame was always the most difficult part, but as soon as the single piece of spark hit the debris, the combustion began to spread and the life of the flame was born. It just needed that starting spark…

It's almost how Matthew himself saw his life. All he needed was the spark. However, what he thought was the beginning to his rising flame was extinguished before it could reach its prowess. In this consequence, it just meant that he would have to work once more in order to relight the fire and burn in his glorious accomplishments as soon as they hit the fragment obstacles that the flame would jump over. He will get through this. He, and his brother, will. What has happened is in the past and so the older mature twin would use this sparked fire as a symbol of a fresh start. The house was gone, and so was the job. Those didn't matter anymore. They extinguished along with the old flame. This new one would be better, more fulfilling and achieving. Determination began to flood his veins and pump his blood at an incredible rate.

They were going to make it down the destructive path that had set itself before them both, and they were going to do it working together.

"Matthew, I'm sorry for being an idiot." Alfred spoke up, surprising Matthew. Matthew only turned his gaze over to where he lied, staring up to the peaceful evening sky as if nothing had happened.

"I'm not angry." Matthew replied, unpacking a couple of food tins and other small supplies, "What's done is done."

A part of Alfred wasn't satisfied. Matthew constantly let go of anything that he did as if it had caused just a scrap on the knee. He wasn't ever disciplined for it and Alfred knew this. This easy way of living was probably what caused his idiocy in the first place. He sighed in defeat.

"I won't be so stupid anymore, I promise you dude. I'm going to make it easier on you and try growing up a bit."

Much to Alfred's surprise, Matthew let out a lowly, but light-hearted chuckle.

"… Dude, don't laugh, I'm trying to be serious here. Not cool."

"That's why it's funny." Matthew explained, smiling kindly to his younger, "You're being serious. I'll hold you to that promise, eh." Alfred let out his own diminutive grin and climbed over next to the fire, waiting for the meal the lighter blonde was busy preparing.

"Dude, that smells awesome. I'm so hungry!"

"Just wait a while, please; I've only just started cooking."

"But I'm hungry!" He complained, sprawling his arms like a young child having a tantrum. The father-like brother just rolled his eyes and shook his head. So much for maturing.

* * *

**With light snores **mixing carefully with the crickets of the late-night bugs, one brother with dusty blonde hair and gentle lavender eyes relaxed under the safety of the shadowed underneath of a bridge as he pondered over a plan. Everywhere he looked, he could see hundreds of similar citizens in the same situation. It was starting to become apparent that the large town which they lived in was rapidly collapsing around them, making it also perceptible that it wouldn't be practical to live there anymore. They'd have to go back to jumping to and fro on the trains until they found a conveniently stable town which could still have a plausible way to earn some money and a secure place to stay. This would probably mean moving far from Miami. The best case scenario, they would only have to go a few towns across. Matthew knew this was probably highly unlikely. The worst case would be that they'd have to move over the states far away, or even move out of the country. They couldn't afford to move away outside America, but if that was the last possibility, then he'd have to do something in order to bring Marian with him. It was ripping him apart knowing that he would have to leave her behind with her own family while he and Alfred found a new place to stay. He'll go to visit tomorrow, once Alfred had woken up. However, he didn't know how she would react.

Or her father.

Truthfully, it was her father that was stopping him from going. He only accepted their marriage since he had a job, was earning money and showed potential of being a husband who could take care of his daughter. Without a home or job, Mr Roberts was more likely going to refuse the marriage proposal and stop Marian from seeing him again. The very idea broke Matthew's heart. He did truly love Marian. He'd do anything to make her his wife, which is why he came to the decision of leaving her safe with her family rather than with him. She'd try to fight and tell him that she's coming with them, but he had no choice but to convince her otherwise. It would have been too dangerous. He just wanted her to stay safe.

Tomorrow was basically going to be his goodbye to her. For how long, he didn't know. But he had to do it for her. He'd find a way to write to her as often as he could and tell her how his journey was going, and he'd let her know that he loves her with all of his heart. With such mournful emotions aching away, Matthew couldn't hide his sorrow in the inopportune frown lurking across his lips. Everything was going so well for Marian and him, and then this happens. It was such a cruel world…

But one day they will be wed. It was a goal he had his heart set on. He wouldn't be so impractical and wed her while he was poor and homeless, but he would write and see her again as soon as all the difficult problems were overcome. He, Alfred and Marian will live happily and without a care in the world. Perhaps their journey would even bring opportunities of love to his brother too! That would be unbelievable, but having his brother happy was also Matthew's goal. Nothing was going to stop them from finding their peaceful ending. Not a person, a streak of bad luck, Mother Nature, or even God almighty himself. He'd fight against them all so he could finally get the life they all deserved. He'll fight against the world.

He fuelled his adrenaline for the upcoming new day. Tomorrow was going to be the starting day of their precarious journey. The determined adult removed his gaze from the midnight sky and turned over to try and rest. The feel of the blustery breeze over his bare pale arms made him shiver slightly and flinch enough to curl up into a comforting ball in order to hold in as much heat as he could. Autumn was almost over and the winter chills were slowly making its way over the horizon. They had to find somewhere to stay where they would be safe from these unstable conditions or it would become much harder to stay fit for work. Neither could risk making frank decisions anymore or they'll be left to rot in the depths of an unforgiving world.

After some time over thinking a plan of some sort, Matthew's eyes became dreary. They fell without any trouble and took him away to a peaceful fantasy of a dream world. Tomorrow was a beginning and an end. It was the end of their life in Miami; the end of any ties they had here that would cause any problems. But it also began their journey in a new place, with new ties that would soon prove to be faithful and prior to their survival. New people, new lives, new jobs, new towns, new places. Nothing would ever be the same in the twin's lives anymore. That said, they both understood that the road they had to walk down was long and it wouldn't be easy, but neither cared. They were going to do it and they were going to get their dream. Their American dream. They would prevail and conquer over every obstacle which threatened to knock them down. It was what they had to do. It didn't matter how long it was going to take, it didn't matter how they were going to get by, but they were going to stay side by side throughout it all and find the break life deserved to give them.

As soon as the sun's blazing rays shone above the deep horizon, both boys were standing and ready to head out. They weren't going to waste a single precious second that day; they were leaving that afternoon after all, so any business they needed to tend to must be done and dusted by noon.

And neither twin awoke feeling grim, but wore a smile that matched the shimmering sun.

* * *

**Chapter 3~! Bloody hell that took me so long! . I really thought it wouldn't since I knew what I wanted to say, but DAMN! That really did take ages! I hope you like~ I have no idea how long it'll take me to write chapter 4...**

**-xlilslayerx-**


End file.
